Trick-or-Treat! A Touhou Halloween Special!
by Ziden115
Summary: Its Halloween night in Gensokyo and Yukari allows for the young looking Youkai to and celebrate Halloween in the Outside World, what could happen wrong! Oneshot, goes along with Ultima Brigade War!


It was a full moon on the night of Halloween when Ghouls and Goblins roam the Earth, searching for victims to feast on, a young man, a young woman and several young looking Youkai are seen hanging out in the Human Village.

" Yukari, I did hear you right? You want to take these girls with me to the Outside World so they can have fun trick or treating. Really now?" Ziden asked as Wriggle walked over to Ziden and pulled on his jacket.

" Please Mr. Ziden, I want to go get some candy from this Trick or Treating thing. Please?" Wriggle used her best puppy dog eyes on Ziden, in an attempt to get him to change his mind.

" *Sigh* Fine, but I'm not going to be able to do this alone. I mean, a grown man walking around with a bunch is little girls is not going to be easy to explain to people in the Outside World." Ziden said as Yukari opened her fan.

" Then why not bring a female with you and say that these girls are your adoptive daughters?" Yukari suggested as Ziden frowned.

" I'm not taking you with me, you perverted old crone." Ziden said as Yukari frowned back at him.

" I'm not old or perverted and besides, I'm busy helping out around here after that Dream World mess you got into." Yukari said as Rumia climbed up Ziden's back and landed on his shoulders.

" Hey, at least we got some powerful allies from it. Pit, Palutena, and that red haired armor changing chick. Now our fight against the Ultima Brigade will go smoother. So who exactly did you pick to help with this trick or treating excursion?" Ziden asked as a pair of hands covered his eyes.

" Its been a while, Ziden. *Sniff Sniff* Mmm, and you still smell wonderful boy." Ziden cringed at the female's voice as he spun around and saw Kagerou standing behind him, licking her lips.

" Huh? Who's this lady Ziden?" Mystia asked.

" I don't know, but she gives me the creeps." Ziden said as Kagerou grabbed him into a hug.

" That hurts my feelings, Ziden. Ah, you should be mine instead of with Mokou, I'd treat you much better than she does." Kagerou ran her long nailed fingers along Ziden's neck.

" That lady is really creepy. I think she's one of those lonely crazy girls like Alice." Cirno said as Remilia chuckled.

" I doubt she'll like being called a lonely crazy girl, Cirno." Remilia said as Flandre chuckled.

" Make sure that the girls get into no trouble while in the Outside World, you've got to make sure that these 10 girls have a fun time in the Outside World. And Satori, no reading peoples minds in the Outside World, just because some people know about supernatural creatures, it doesn't mean that they want to meet one." Yukari warned as she opened a Gap in front of Ziden.

" I understand Yukari, I shall keep my Mind Reading to my friend and associates." Satori said as she stood next to Ziden. " Koishi, no wandering off on your own, it isn't safe okay?"

" Okay sis!" Koishi said as she ran over to the Gap, which over looked a small western town.

" Flandre, no matter what happens, you do not use your power on these humans, got it?" Remilia said as Flandre nodded.

" Rumia, Cirno, Mystia, Wriggle and Daiyousei, remember that there may be people who know who you because of some games in the Outside World, so if you are asked if you are yourself, say that you are only wearing a very good costume. Some of your fans are a bit...sick and won't hesitate to kidnap you and use you for disturbing things." Ziden warned as the girls nodded.

" Chen, you be a good girl and look out for everyone." Yukari said as Chen nodded.

Ziden looked at all of the girls that were coming with him; Rumia, Wriggle, Cirno, Daiyousei, Chen, Satori, Koishi, Remilia, Flandre...hmmm?

" Wait...we're missing somebody. Didn't Byakuren send one of her girls to come with us?" Ziden asked as Rumia started to pull on his face.

" And didn't Sanae want to come as well?" Satori added.

" So we have to wait on two people to show up in order to get some free candy? This sucks." Remilia said while stomping her foot.

" Funny, we had to go through the trouble of convincing you to come along because you thought this trip was too childish for you." Ziden said as Remilia scoffed.

" I'm only going because Flandre wants me to go. That's the only reason I'm going." Remilia explained.

" Yeah, I guess you wanted to help Patchouli repair her Library after that battle you guys had with Phantom, the Spidorpion." Ziden said as Kagerou hugged him tighter.

" Mmm. What is this thing that's poking me right now? I think somebody must be happy to see me~." Kagerou said as Ziden pushed her away and looked at Yukari whom was giggling.

" That always happens to him when you hug him for too long." Yukari said as Ziden blushed.

" Shut up!" Ziden yelled as Satori giggled.

" Hey guys! I'm here!" Everyone looked up and saw Sanae flying towards them, wearing a school girl outfit while still wearing her hair ornaments.

" I'm here too!" Nazrin is seen scampering towards the group, holding a large white bag, just like the other girls.

" About time. We've been waiting for you two to get here." Kagerou said while scratching her ears.

" Come on and lets get this over with." Remilia said as she jumped into the gap.

" Looks like she couldn't wait to get started. Have fun Ziden! I'll make sure to tell Mario and the others about your little Halloween excursion. We'll handle any Zealots that come and attack the Human Village while you guys are away." Yukari said waving them away.

" Yeah, we'll be back soon. C'mon kids, time to Trick-or-Treating." Ziden waved for the young looking Youkai to walk through the Gap as Kagerou latched onto Ziden's arm.

" Come on, Ziden. We have make sure our kids have a good time tonight. Lets get going." Kagerou said while rubbing her chest against Ziden's arm.

" God, I hate you for this Yukari. Why didn't you get Mokou or someone to come with you?" Ziden asked.

" You and Mokou would more than likely get into a fight, causing you two to get arrested. Yuugi wanted to go, but it would be bad for the girls to have an alcoholic 'mother' around. Patchouli refused, Meiling wanted to go, but she's too...ditzy to go. Kaguya... just no." Yukari shook her head at the thought.

" Why not? Miss Kaguya is really nice to me." Rumia said while tilting her head.

" Just no." Yukari simply refused to tell why Kaguya couldn't come.

Ziden narrowed his eyes as he motioned for Satori to come towards him. Ziden nodded and Satori knew what to do. Satori focused her third eye onto Yukari as her thoughts flooded into her head. Yukari smiled an evil smile as she allowed 'certain' types of thoughts to enter her head as Satori's face became bright red and she began to sweat frantically.

Satori fell backwards into Ziden's arms as she began blush uncontrollably. " Whoa, what the hell did you see?!" Ziden asked as Satori shook her head.

" I-i-it's nothing Ziden. L-l-lets go." Satori walked haphazardly through the Gap as everyone else went through it, leaving Ziden and Yukari alone.

A moment of silence went by as a wind picked up several leaves and carried them into the air. " Do you think we'll be okay this time around? We've got alot of enemies coming after us now." Ziden asked as Yukari walked over and hugged him.

" We have to, we've seen what Ultima's Universe looks like. I sure don't want that and you don't want that either. So we have have to stop her or else." Yukari answered as blew some air into Ziden's ear.

" Jeez, why do you always do that when you hug me?" Ziden asked as Yukari smiled.

" Its my way of making you mine, Ziden." Yukari said while swaying her body left and right.

" I still say its creepy that you're trying to seduce the boy you raised from birth." Ziden said as Yukari chuckled.

" You know you want me Ziden, you know you do. We're not related by blood and Yuyuko told you that you won't be able to reject my advances for much longer." Yukari said while turning around and wrapped Ziden's arms around her waist.

" Tch, whatever, even if I do date you, I'm not sleeping with you. Its creepy to have a child with someone you viewed as a second mother." Ziden said as Yukari chuckled.

" How sweet, now hurry up and get those kids some candy, dear." Yukari spun out of Ziden's grasp and pushed him into the gap as it closed.

Keine is seen walking towards Yukari with Seika walking next to her.

" It was a good idea for you to allow Rumia and her friends to go to the Outside World and enjoy this 'Halloween' after all that she's been through." Keine said while looking sad.

" Who would have thought that Rumia was Oscura's daughter? Now that she separated herself from our Rumia, now she's on a warpath for Ziden's head." Yukari explained as Keine sighed.

" Now the Taoists are here trying to convince the humans to join their side and abandon the Youkai. At least Ziden told off Miko and forced her to halt her attempts at this." Keine said as Seika yawned.

_Back in the Outside World..._

Ziden and the others were standing in the street with several other children going from house to house, getting candy.

" Okay do you guys know what to do? Or do we have to tell you guys again how to Trick-or-Treat?" Ziden asked as everyone shook their heads.

" Alright then, lets go to a house and get you some candy." Kagerou said as Satori walked to Ziden, with her face still red.

" Z-z-z-ziden? C-c-can I hold your h-h-hand?" Satori asked as Ziden held out his hand without even asking why Satori was stuttering but he didn't care. Satori grabbed his hand as she sighed and fell onto his arm.

Ziden led the girls to a house that had several Jack-o-lanturns and skeleton decorations along the way. Ziden pushed the doorbell as a woman screamed as if they being killed.

" Nice touch." Ziden said as the door opened and a Middle Aged man walked out holding a bowl of candy walked.

" Trick-or-Treat!" Everyone said as the man chuckled.

" Those are some very good costumes, little girls! Here's some candy for you adorable little angels!" The man poured some candy into each of the girls' bags as they goodbye to the man.

" Blegh! That was terrible! Calling ME a little girl!" Remilia said while fake vomiting.

" I know, these Outside World humans aren't that smart if they can't tell that we aren't human." Mystia added as Ziden chuckled.

" Well these guys can't sense Magical energy so there's no way they can tell that you guys are Youkai, not just little girls in costumes." ZIden said as Sanae frowned.

" I'm not a little girl! I'm 18 and a hot schoolgirl." Sanae boasted as Kagerou chuckled.

" Yet you're here, dressed in a costume and trick-or-treating like a little child." Kagerou pointed out as Sanae quieted down.

" Oh, burned!" Ziden said while laughing as Sanae stomped on his foot.

" Mister Ziden! What's that thing?" Koishi pointed to a metallic object rolling down the street with several people inside.

" That's a car." Ziden said.

" A car?" Satori asked, finally back to normal but her face was still red.

" A car is machine made in the Outside World in order to help people get to places fast. After all, these guys can't fly or teleport." Ziden explained as Sanae nodded in confirmation.

" Wow! You're so smart, Mister Ziden!" Wriggle praised as Ziden scratched the back of his head.

" Not really, its pretty common knowledge out here." Ziden said as Mystia chuckled.

" Nah, you're pretty smart, Ziden!" Mystia added as Ziden sighed.

" Whatever, lets get going to the next house, we don't have all night to do this, ya know?" Ziden said as Koishi ran to next house with Flandre running after. " Whoa! Hold on! Don't just run off on your own!" Ziden and everyone else ran off after the girls.

" Trick-or-Treat!" Flandre and Koishi said as the old lady chuckled.

" How cute. And what are you two supposed to be?" The woman asked.

" I'm a vampire!" Flandre said while showing her fangs.

" I'm a Satori but I closed my third eye!" Koishi said while pointing to her third eye.

" How adorable! Here's some candy for you little angels!" The old woman poured some candy into their bags as Ziden and the others caught up to them.

" Koishi! What did I say about running off on your own?" Satori scolded while holding out her bag.

" Sorry sis, but I really wanted candy! Can you please forgive me sis?" Koishi said with puppy dog eyes as Ziden grunted.

" _Damn! That is way too freaking cute!" _Ziden thought as Satori sighed.

" Fine Koishi, but no running off again, got it?" Satori asked.

" Okay!" Koishi said as the others got their candy.

" Hurray! We got some candy! I can't wait to get home and eat them!" Cirno said while drooling.

" Stop drooling! Its not cute!" Ziden said as they left for more houses. THe group went from each house, obtaining more and more candy as Ziden became quickly annoyed with Kagerou's advances. Was she always like this he wondered. He couldn't remember because he knows his memories of Gensokyo are sealed away within his head.

Ziden watched as the young girls carried their large bags of candy down the street as Satori was STILL holding his hand.

Ziden kept his eye out for the creepy nerds that he knew would try to do something to one of these girls and a hand on Efreet, ready to set a freak ablaze within a blink of an eye. Ziden saw Cirno, Rumia, Flandre and Koishi running from house to house, getting candy as the others sat down on Benches, waiting for those four to finish.

" Whew! Look at all the candy we got tonight!" Cirno lifted up her loot from tonight.

" Yeah! There are still some more houses we could go to, right now." Flandre said as she spotted more houses.

" Excuse me?" The girls turned around and saw a nerdy looking man with several behind them with camaras ready.

" Um...who are you?" Koishi asked with a smile on her face.

" Nobody important! More importantly we've got some questions to ask you girls if you follow us into this dark alley with noone around." The man said while smiling creepily.

" Okay!" Koishi immediately agreed as the others sweatdropped.

" Well, big bro told us not to trust any strangers." Flandre said as the man swallowed hard.

" Big brother?" The man asked.

" Yeah, he's really scary at times but he's really nice to me! He doesn't get mad when I break someone!" Flandre said as the man sighed.

" Well, we've got candy for you little girls if you follow us." One of the other men said as Cirno and Rumia bolted down the alleyway as Flandre walked after her friends as four of the men, pulled out burlap sacks and walked slowly behind the girls.

" Hey! Where's the candy you weirdos!?" Cirno asked as the men snatched the girls into the sacks as they struggled to get themselves freed.

" Got 'em! God, children are so stupid nowadays!" One of the men gloated.

" These aren't children, these are those Touhou girls, I'm certain of it." One of the women said while smoking a cigarette.

" Yeah, these costumes are too perfect for it to not be them. We could sell these girls to some freaks who want some lolis!" One of the men said while rubbing his hands together.

" Hell yeah! Some major moolah in our pockets!" One of the women said as the heard one of the bags being torn.

" Uh oh! Should have known that this was going to happen!" All of the men and women pulled out guns and pointed them at Flandre's bag as she sliced through it. She tumbled out of the bag and saw the group pointing objects that looked famliar to her as she remember what they were.

" You guys lied to us! I heard what you said while I was in that bag! I'm going to break you guys!" Flandre pointed her hand at the guns in their hands and clenched it shut as the guns exploded, destroying their hands as they rolled around, clutching their injured hands as Flandre freed her trapped friends.

" Come on! Lets get away from these guys and get back to Mister Ziden!" Rumia said as they ran past the group and ran down the street as the group of smugglers chased after them.

" Man! Why can't we fly? We can easily get past these guys if we flied!" Cirno said as Koishi skipped past her.

" Because Ziden and the old lady said something about not using our powers while we are in the Outside World!" Loishi said as she skipped down the street and spotted the others, sitting down on a bench, resting.

Remilia looked up and saw her sister being chased by mysterious and immediately ran down the street with her claws shining in the moonlight.

" Ziden? Do you think we should...ah, they'll sort it out. Why am I still holding your hand? Umm... its warm and I'm a bit chilly from the weather." Satori said while still blushing for some unknown reason.

" I shall go and help out the young vampire, if you don't mind." Kagerou got up and brushed her tail against Ziden's face, causing him to spit up hair.

The group of four ran past Remilia as she attacked the men and women chasing after the group as Kagerou joined in on the fun. The girls reached Ziden as they all tackled into Ziden and Sanae, nearly hurting them as Sanae shoved Cirno and Koishi off of her.

" Damn Youkai, trying to break my back." Sanae muttered as Ziden snickers.

Ziden currently had Wriggle calmly sitting on his lap, nuzzling her face against his chest for some reason. Mystia was snacking on some of the candy she got from her Trick-or-Treating. Daiyousei sitting on Ziden's head, barely awake as she yawned.

Ziden continued to watch people go flying from the beatdown that Remilia and Kagerou were giving them. " You enjoyed your Halloween, kids?" Ziden asked as they nodded.

" Yeah, I wanna do this again!" Koishi happily said as Satori smiled.

" Indeed, this was a fun night. Too bad its almost midnight." Satori added as Ziden thought of something.

" Why didn't Yukari let Kaguya come with us?" Ziden asked as the aforemention woman appeared behind Ziden.

" Yoohoo! You called?" Yukari asked.

" Nope."

**Thuuuuudddd!**

That was the sound of an old woman falling flat on her face.

Sanae giggled at that sight as Yukari got to her feet and dusted herself off.

" You're so mean to me, Ziden. That really hurt my feelings." Yukari said as she sat down on a Gap.

" I'm sure it did, we're just waiting for those two to finish beating the crap out of those guys over there and then we can go." Ziden said while twirling a finger in his hair.

" So how did it go?" Yukari asked.

" We almost got kidnapped!" Koishi happily said as everyone sweatdropped.

" Wow, that sounds like you guys had a fun night!" Yukari exclaimed as Ziden shook his head.

" Weirdest Halloween ever. I could be hanging out with Alucard, that Hellsing chick and Police girl right now,but hey, this is still fun." Ziden said.

Remilia and Kagerou walked towards the group while dusting off their clothes.

" Candy! Candy! I can't wait to eat this candy!" Koishi said while dancing.

" You sure are anxious for that candy, alright. Lets get going before some real spooky stuff shows up." Ziden said while getting up.

" Time to go back home with our candy! My mice are going to enjoy all the cheese and candy I got them!" Nazrin said as Ziden was shocked by her appearance.

" Gah! Where the hell have you been this whole time!?" Ziden asked.

" I've been off on my own, taking cheese from peoples houses with my mice friends!" Nazrin announced as Sanae sighed.

" Of course you did!" Sanae didn't seem surprised at this.

" I got to see some cool bugs in this 'America' place, even though the people are a bit creepy." Wriggle said as some of them crawled up her arm.

" I got to play with some the cats in the neighborhood, little bro!" Chen said as Ziden smiled.

" I saw some pretty birds over here too and I even got to sing with them!" Mystia said as Ziden chuckled.

" Come on, we really should get going, after all, you two drew attention to yourselves." Yukari said as they see several cars with flashing blue and red lights coming towards. Yukari quickly opened a gap and waved for everyone to get inside as the young ones ran into the creepy Gap without hesitating as Ziden was staring at a hilltop behind them which was illuminated by the full moon behind it.

Ziden and Yukari saw a headless man on a horse standing on top of the hill, holding a pumpkin's head as Ziden and Yukari waved at the man. The horse snorted as the Headless Horseman saluted the duo and cackled, riding down the street, leaving burning hoofprints behind its path as strode past the cop cars, grabbing their attention as they turned around and drove after the creature.

" Time to get back to work, Yukari." Ziden said as Yukari covered her face with a fan.

" Indeed. Lets go home, Ziden Icrim." Yukari called by his full name as he walked into the Gap, holding out his arm as Yukari smiled and took it.

_Later..._

" Poyo! Poyo! Poyo!" Kirby is seen running for his life as Kaguya is running down the hallway at abnormal speeds, attempting to catch the puffball as we see her trail of destruction. The hallway was completely wrecked and destroyed as we saw Mokou thrown through a wall. Yorihime and Toyohime stuck in the ceiling.

Mario and Luigi trapped in the floor with stars over their heads. Ziden and Tsukuyomi are wide-eyed at the destruction she caused.

" You see this Ziden!? This is why we don't give Kaguya sugar!" Tsukoyomi yelled while slapping Ziden in the back of the head.

" Not my fault! Blame Yukari and you for not telling me this beforehand!" Ziden retorted as Tsukuyomi sighed.

" POOOOYYYYYYOOOOO!" Ziden and Tsukoyomi see Kirby running towards the duo with the sugar happy Kaguya running after him.

" Ziden! Ziden! Ziden! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" Kaguya saw the duo and made them her targets as well. The duo broke into a sprint along with Kirby as Kaguya began to slowly catch up with them.

Kirby and Tsukuyomi both looked at each other quickly and nodded as Tsukoyomi grabbed a piece of rock from off the wall and threw it at Ziden, stunning him as Kaguya pounced on him.

" YOU ASSHOLES!" Ziden yelled at the top of his lungs as Kaguya hugged the air out of his lungs, before she decided to swing him around like a rope.

The girls whom went trick-or-treating were enjoying their candy and was trading it with each other. Chen gave some of her candy to Ran, whom happily accepted but didn't eat because she was apperantly trying to lose some weight.

Flandre shared her Candy with Patchouli and Koakuma, whom both accepted the candy and ate it but not going into crazy sugar fits like Kaguya did.

Satori's face still remained flush but we will never know what Satori saw in Yukari's mind and we will never know. Koishi shared her candy with Rin and Utsuho, with the latter still being upset that she couldn't with them to the Outside World.

Rumia happily ate her candy as Keine and Yukari watched her devour her candy, happy that she's cheered up over what occured yesterday.

Cirno hogged all of her candy to herself like the greedy bugger that she is. Nazrin did what she said she would do and shared her cheese and candy with her mice friends as Byakuren smiled at the sight.

Reimu is seen sitting next to Sora whom is wrapped up in bandages which were stained red as Marisa entered the room with Eirin whom had a happy look on her face, which cheered Reimu up.

The Headless Horsemen is seen observing the Human Village as he turned to the camera and cackled. " Happy Halloween, kids! HAHAHAHHAHAHAH!" He disappeared in a flash of fire as the moon transformed into a large Jack-o-Lanturn.

_Author's Note: Even though its late, Happy Halloween! Hope you enjoyed my first Holiday Special!_


End file.
